Nights in White Satin
by seattlechild
Summary: In Auburn, Washington, the wolves have been acting strangely and killing high school students; particularly those close to Stella. The Winchester brothers show up to put an end to the deaths, but they won't be able to get the investigation off the ground without her help. Unfortunately, Sam may need her for more than just the case.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I am detective Page, and this is detective Young. We were wondering if you could tell us about the animal attacks." The taller of the two men said while shoving the fake ID back into his jacket pocket.

The plump woman in her late 50's shook her head slowly, "I don't know much about that other than students have gone missing."

"Are you talking about the wolves?" The two men turned around in the small office to find the question had come from a student with wavy dark brown hair that went down to her lower back and hazel eyes. "Because I happen to know two of the victims, and the wolves live in the woods behind-ish my house." The girl was clad in tight jeans low enough to show her lower stomach, an Auburn Riverside High School cheer jacket, and white vans.

Sam approached the girl slowly, his features pulled together in that confused look he often wore when questioning people. "Would you mind telling us how you knew the victims?"

She brought her slender arm up and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, "The first one, Allen Pierson, was my lab partner. The second guy was named David Chase, and he was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

A bitter laugh escaped her mouth as she shrugged her shoulders. "Ya know, the wolves never acted like this before; I don't know what changed in them."

A group of about 3 girls burst in the office doors, the leader of the pack, a girl with dark red hair, took a look at the brothers and stopped in her tracks. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Stella has to come get ready for the assembly with us."

Dean stepped up to Stella, "Stella? Can we have your full name and phone number, in case we need to talk to you again."

"Oh, of course. My name is Stella Dahmer-"

"Dahmer?" Dean stifled a laugh, "like the serial killer who would chop people up and keep them in his freezer?"

Stella gave him a sarcastic smile, "Yes. And my number is 253-555-7726." She watched as Sam wrote it all down in the small notepad he was holding. "Alright, well, I'm off." With that she picked up her ARHS coloured duffel bag and began to leave with the other cheerleaders when she turned to face the boys once more. "Hey, can I have one of your numbers? In case anything else happens..?" Sam quickly scrawled out his number on a scrap of paper and handed it to her.

Stella left the room and Dean sauntered over to the office clerk they were originally talking to and gave her the most seductive look he could muster, "Could you give us some student files?"

Being as the lady practically reeked of cats, it wasn't hard for Dean to break her. "Of course, follow me." She led the two down a hallway and into a room filled with file cabinets, each labeled with three letters to help organize by last name.

"Dean, what are you looking for?" Sam asked once she left.

"Well," he turned his head so he could see Sam from over his shoulder, "I wanted some more information on the students that were killed, and I needed to see which of those cheerleaders were 18." He said with a wink, to which Sam just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rubbed his forehead while looking at his laptop screen in frustration. "Dean, there's no reason why the wolves would be acting up all of a sudden." He closed his laptop and made his way over to the mini fridge in their motel room.

Dean was laying on the bed, beer in his right hand, watching Dr Sexy MD. "Maybe we gotta talk to more of the students." He brought the bottle to his lips and took a quick swig before turning his attention back to his beloved TV drama.

"Like who?" Sam asked while making his way over to the second bed and taking a seat on the corner. "We could always try to talk to the parents again."

Dean sat up slowly and turned to face his little brother, "They didn't know anything the first time, they won't know anything now. All they know is their kid was attacked by the big bad wolf."

"Wolves don't normally attack like that though; wolves don't normally attack at all, actually." Sam rubbed his forehead once more before letting out a sigh and dropping his hand to his knees.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Sammy. Something weird is going on." Dean nudged his head toward the small table on the other side of the room where Sam's phone was going off, "Gonna answer that?"

Sam sighed and reluctantly got up and crossed the room to answer the phone, "Hello?"

_"Detective Page?"_

His eyes snapped to his brother's, his expression serious. "Stella?"

_"Yeah! Something happened! I need your help!"_

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Dean had now gotten up and stood close to his brother in hopes of hearing what was going on.

_"We were all in the woods for a post-game bonfire and the wolves came out of nowhere and attacked, I'm in the woods still, I'm trying to get to my house."_

"What is your address? We'll be there soon."

* * *

"Ravens!" A large ginger football player yelled while opening his beer on top of the log. The high school students were gathered in a clearing in the woods to celebrate the game they had just won. Beer cans covered the ground surrounding the now large fire they had built.

The cheerleader with the dark red hair the boys had met in the office crossed the clearing to turn up the portable radio someone had brought, "God, I love this song!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Stella just shook her head and her friend, "Hilary, your music taste is horrid."

"Lil Wayne is a genius." She said after coughing, a result of a giant bong hit.

A blonde boy walked up behind Stella and wrapped his arms around Stella's waist, "I don't see how you don't like Lil Wayne." He said, joining into their conversation.

Stella let out a sigh, "Because he's an ugly abortion of an artist. When did music go to shit? What happened to the good stuff; like Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Doors, Nirvana? Hell, even The Carpenters are better than what is popular now."

Hilary held up her hands in self-defense, "Fuck, we get it. You need to get laid, you're way too uptight. Rick, do me a favour and take Stella out into the woods a little ways and fuck her brains out, 'kay?" She turned on her heel and began to walk away without saying another thing.

Wordlessly, the boy grabbed Stella's hand and escorted her to the woods surrounding the clearing and tried to start kissing her neck. "Rick, stop." He didn't. "Seriously, I told you no."

He pulled away and rolled his eyes, "We've been dating for 5 months."

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep with you in the woods with people 15 feet away from-" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a scream coming from the clearing, more screams followed soon after.

Hilary and the rest of the group started running for the woods where Stella and Rick were, "Stella, we gotta go! The wolves came and attacked someone!" She grabbed her best friend's wrist and they started running.

"Hil, who did they get?" She asked while jumping over tree roots, Ricky was close behind her.

She didn't turn around to answer, she just ran faster. "Aaron Johnston. None of us saw anything until we heard him scream and saw two wolves ears-deep in his stomach."

All of a sudden Rick grabbed Stella's ponytail and brought her to the ground with him. A wolf was ripping into his calf and he grabbed the only thing he could, which happened to be the girl's hair, on his way down to the forest floor as he fell. Hilary's hand was at Stella's elbow pulling her up urging her to keep running. The last thing Stella remembered was the look of pure terror in his wide blue eyes as she ran away from him, and his screams echoing throughout the trees.

* * *

The boys pulled up to a rather large house and quickly ran to the front door, "Stella!" Dean yelled while banging on the door of the house, Sam had his back to the door, pointing his gun out into the darkness.

The door was flung open by Stella; her fringe was matted to her face and her knees were bloody, mascara left a trail down her cheeks. She quickly ushered them into the living room in the back of the house, it faced the woods they had just come from and the wall was made of windows.

"What happened?" Sam asked while looking out the windows, not able to look the girl in the eye. Dean joined him at the window and peered into the darkness hoping to see wolves in the woods beyond her grassy backyard.

"We were having a party in the woods cause our team won the football game, and I dunno the wolves just kinda came out of nowhere and started killing people." She said before she broke into a sob.

Sam made his way over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame in an attempt to comfort her, unsure of what compelled him to do so. "Did you know the victim?"

She pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes, only smearing her mascara more. Nodding her head, "Yeah, I had lunch with Aaron every day, and the other guy was my boyfriend." With that she started tearing up again. "I don't know if anyone else died."

Dean pulled his eyes away from the window, "Stella, you need to go pack some clothes and whatever else you need right now cause you need to come with us."

Stella wiped her eyes once more. "What? Why?"

"Because these wolves want you; they are killing everyone around you, and I have a feeling you're next because they're standing in the treeline outside your house."


	3. Chapter 3

"You two are detectives and you stay in a cheap hotel and drive an impala?" Stella said to break the uneasy silence. She was seated on the small couch with her duffel bag next to her, Dean had gone to the small bar adjacent from the lobby so it was just her and Sam.

Sam just kinda shrugged his muscular shoulders and went back to reading whatever was on his laptop screen, "Being a detective isn't all that glamourous."

As she stood up to get off the couch she smoothed out her shirt and made her way over to the table Sam was sitting at, "Because you're not a detective. Look, my brother-in-law works for the CIA, I texted him and had him run your friend's badge number, you guys are fakes. Wanna tell me the truth?" Sam opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but if the police get involved and find two guys with their Satanic books and a kidnapped cheerleader, it's not going to look very good. Especially with all the other deaths around here recently."

Sam paused for a minute before closing his laptop and forcefully tucking his hair behind his ears. "You got us; we're not detectives"

"Well no shit."

He smiled and shook his head a little, "But I can't tell you the truth, not yet, you won't believe me."

She sat back in her chair a little, rolling her eyes and crossing her slender arms over her concave stomach, "You two saved me from being a chew-toy, I don't care who you really are," she picked up John's journal and looked at the page Sam had it open to, "I mean, as long as I'm not going to be sacrificed."

Sam smiled a little more and took the journal from her small hands and placed it back on the table in front of him. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

Her hazel eyes met his green ones, "Try me."

* * *

Dean came back into the room early in the morning to find Stella passed out on the couch and Sam flipping through their dad's journal. "Find anything?" He walked around his brother and took the empty seat across from him.

"Nothing, all I can think of is some one or some thing is controlling them. Maybe we need to take a look at the bodies tomorrow; there has to be some kind of clue there." Sam closed the journal and lightly tossed in on the counter behind him, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Dean looked at Stella's sleeping form then looked back at Sam, "What are we going to do with her? We can't take her with us and we can't leave her alone."

Sam looked around his brother and glanced at Stella's curled up form on the couch; she had fallen asleep in the crop yoga pants and hoodie she changed into when they first got to the hotel, strands of dark hair cascaded over her face. "You're right, we can't leave her until we know what we're up against." He turned his attention back to Dean, "So what do we do with her?"

* * *

Stella pulled her long dark hair up into a ponytail and slipped on her glasses, "I don't see why you're actually sending me to school; it's Friday, and as a tradition for Thursday games we all get fucked up and skip school the next day. Plus, in case you forgot, a bunch of people were killed last night." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the back of the front seat of the impala.

Sam turned his head to the left to face her, "We need to do some things and we can't leave you alone. Dean is going to be at school with you to make sure nothing happens."

Dean swallowed the mouthful of chips and brushed the crumbs off his lap, "Yeah, say hello to your new gym teacher." He threw Stella a goofy grin then turned his attention back to the road.

"A gym teacher?" She asked, her tone was dripping with judgement and sarcasm.

Dean shrugged, "A role I have played before."

Stella sat back in the seat and tightened her ponytail once more, a nervous habit. "I'm sure. But you know what they say, 'Those who can't teach, teach gym.'"

* * *

"Alright, today we play dodgeball." Dean threw the bag of red balls on the floor and went to sit on the open bleachers, unsure of what to do. The first time this happened it turned out alright, right? He just had to keep tabs on Stella, who happened to have gym this period.

Hilary jogged up to Stella, her hair swinging back and forth as she did so. "Hey! I felt so bad about leaving you alone last night."

Stella shrugged her shoulders which caused the bottom of the oversized hoodie to fall even lower, making her shorts disappear. "Why are you apologizing? I told you to leave, I had it handled." A ball came flying at Stella's head, causing her glasses to fly off. "Hey!" She yelled in the direction the ball came from.

"Come on, ladies! This isn't social hour!" Dean yelled from his perch on the bottom row of bleachers.

Stella flipped him off and instantly smirked when she heard his laughter. She liked Dean, he was like a big brother she never had. "Hil, did you see where my glasses went?"

"Here." A boy with dark hair and pale skin said as he slipped them on her face. Stella had 3rd hour with him also, he mostly kept to himself but opened up when Stella would talk to him.

She smiled at him and adjusted them because one of the legs went in her tunnel instead of over her ear. "Thanks, Andy. You're a good guy to have around." She patted his shoulder and turned to go join Hilary.

Andy grabbed his wrist and turned her to face him, "Would you wanna go do something after school? Like go to Sonic? I have a gift card."

"Oww, lighten up on the grip. And I would, but I have stuff after school. I'm probably gonna be busy for a few days." She gave him a half-hearted smile and he let go of her wrist. "I hope you understand."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought. But yeah, I understand perfectly." He muttered bitterly as he turned to walk away, never once looking back.

Dean stood up from his spot and blew his whistle, "Hit the showers! Class is over!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to leave, "You, Stella, you come over here."

A few girls glared at her with envy; Dean was hot for a PE teacher, he was hot by any standards. "What is it?" Her right hand was holding the wrist Andy had grabbed so forcefully.

He grabbed her hand lightly and pulled it away from her wrist where a bruise was already forming. "Who was the kid? What's his deal?" He reluctantly peeled his gaze from her wrist and looked into her eyes.

She just shrugged, "Andy Tice. I don't know what his deal is, he's new, and he's quiet which doesn't exactly help. I just talk to him cause he seems lonely and I know what that's like."

Dean looked down at her wrist once more and nodded, "Okay, go get changed and head to your next class. I'll meet you after school in front, Sammy is gonna pick us up."


	4. Chapter 4

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked Sam before shoving a portion of his taco in his mouth. He waved it in Stella's direction but she swatted it away, insisting she wasn't hungry.

Sam loosened his tie and threw his fake ID on the small table, "Nothing, unless you count the fact that they are all missing their hearts."

Dean nodded with a far-off look in his eyes, "So we may be looking at a werewolf?" His knees suddenly went weak and his eyes rolled back in his head "Cool ranch Doritos tacos are orgasmic."

Stella scrunched up her face and snuck a peek at Sam. He had just draped his jacket over the chair and unbuttoned two buttons of his white dress shirt. His eyes suddenly flicked over to hers and her eyes dropped to her hands without a moment's pause. "What would a werewolf want with me?"

Sam moved his eyes back to meet Stella's, "We don't know, but we are going to find out." He picked up his coat off the back of the chair before walking toward the small bathroom in the motel, "Dean and I are going to look around after I get changed; whatever you do, stay in the room."

* * *

Stella made her way down the hallway of the cheap motel in search of a soda machine. The past day's events had worn her out and what always calmed her down was an ice-cold Diet Coke, sometimes Ben & Jerry's did the trick, but that was out of the question right now. She wasn't that desperate.

Her mind wandered to the Winchester's. Sam, specifically. They hadn't shared any intimate moments or anything like that, but she wanted to. He had something about him that called to her, that made her want to get closer. She knew in the back of her mind that she was just another job to the two of them, but that didn't change anything.

She also adored Dean. He was like a brother, or that cool older cousin that you strive to be like. His mannerisms would annoy her but she would rather be annoyed for the rest of her life than have to live without Dean. She hasn't known them for long at all but they had saved her life on more than one occasion and had guarded her when she needed it. Truth is, this is the first time she had been alone since the walked into her life.

She turned the corner leading back to their room when she noticed the door swinging wide open. Nothing in the room was touched, but every door and window was left wide open. And there was a single rose sitting on the couch where she had slept.

With shaky fingers she pulled her phone out and quickly dialed Dean. "Hello?"

Stella let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and a quick sob came out with it, "Dean? Someone was in our room."

* * *

"We told you not to leave the room!" Sam hollered, mostly in frustration than anger.

Stella's eyes narrowed into a glare as she placed her small hands onto her bony hips, "I told you I was thirsty! What was I supposed to do?"

Sam scoffed at her and mimicked her body position, "Stay in the room and drink the tap water."

Her glare hardened, "In this cheap motel? I don't think so. I wanted a Diet Coke for my nerves, sue me, I didn't think someone would break in."

Dean suddenly emerged from outside, flashlight and salt in-hand. "Whatever, whoever, was in here is gone now."

Stella moved her hands from her hips and crossed them in front of her body, a small smirk forming on her pink lips. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

Once she was out of sight and the boys heard the water turn on Dean smacked Sam on the arm, "I could hear you two fighting from outside! You shouldn't be so hard on her when you did the same thing when you were younger, and you _know_ what dad did to me for that." Dean's eyes temporally went to a far off place as he recalled a not-so-pleasant experience from his early teen years.

Sam awkwardly looked down at his shoe remembering exactly what Dean was talking about, "I'm sorry about that, but I was a kid, she's, what? 17? She should know better. And who left her a rose?"

Dean scoffed a laugh, "Who knows, maybe the werewolf just wants to date her and was getting the competition out of the way."

* * *

That night Stella layed awake on the couch, her small frame curled up in a tiny ball, reading a book illuminated by her phone. The rhythmic breathing coming from the boys keeping her in check. One of the boys' breathing became more shallow, a sign that one of them had woken up. She heard the covers get flipped over and the heavy padding of feet make it's way over to her; she made it a point not to look up at the figure.

Sam slowly lowered himself onto the small couch beside her feet, "Whatcha reading?" Instead of a response, Stella angry flipped the page, causing a small rip in the top corner. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I just.. We shouldn't have left you alone in the first place. I- we, just don't want anything to happen to you. It would be our faults; we would be responsable for anything that would happen to you. And I just couldn't have that on my conscience."

When she didn't reply Sam let out a sigh and made his way over to his bed again and situated himself beneath it's warm covers once again. "Lolita."

"Pardon?" He asked in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Dean.

She unwrapped herself so she could properly face Sam from the couch, "I'm reading Lolita."

Sam nodded, a small smile on his face. "What's it about?"

She turned away from him and let her eyes fall back down to the small script on the page, "It's about a man who falls in love with a much younger woman, a child, actually. It's tragic, really; they are doomed from the very beginning. Their hearts are pounding like voodoo drums."


	5. Chapter 5

When Stella woke up the next morning it was just her and Dean in the room while Sam was taking a shower. Her book laid on the floor and her hair was a mess; rubbing her bright blue (AN: I know at first I said hazel but I changed my mind) she got up and crossed the room to where Dean was sitting. "What's the plan, Stan?" She sniffled a little and twitched her nose like the girl from I Dream Of Genie.

Dean looked up from the bag he was packing and let out a small laugh, "You look like a rabbit."

She twitched her nose in response, "Haven't gotten that one before." Her blatant sarcasm made him chuckle once more. "But really, what's going on? Whatever it is knows I'm here. Do we fight or-"

"No, you're not fighting." Sam cut off her sentence the instant he stepped out of the small bathroom, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Stella couldn't help herself, her eyes looked him over and she had to turn away as she felt a blush creep up on her face. "I can help, though! I'm not totally useless."

Sam shook his head, "No. Out of the question."

"Calm down, Sammy." Dean said. He looked rather puzzled but continued to shove his belongings in the small duffel bag. "She could help; not sure how yet, but she can."

Sam stalked over to his bed and snatched his clothes up and retreated back to the bathroom, "No, we are leaving Auburn. Stella, do you have any idea where we could go? Someplace that you know well but they wouldn't be able to find you?"

"Yeah, I do actually." With that he shut the door and left her alone with Dean again. "What is his problem?"

Dean shrugged, finally zipping up his bag. "Don't know, he normally never wants to walk away from stuff like this."

* * *

"Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know" Dean glanced up in the rear-view mirror and Sam turned around in the seat to see what Stella was quietly mumbling about. "The piper's calling you to join him" She was laying down on the back seat with her eyes closed and her headphones in.

Dean moved his eyes back to the road and shut off the current song he was playing, "Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know, your stairway lies on the whispering winds."

"And as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller than our soul." They both sang in unison, Stella still unaware that she was singing out loud. "There walks a lady we all know who shines white light and wants to show how everything still turns to gold."

Stella opened her eyes and pulled her headphones out, slowly realising she was singing out loud and that Dean had joined her, and quickly realising she didn't care. "And if you listen very hard!" They belted in unison. Stella noticed Sam wasn't singing along and smacked his shoulder.

He turned his head so he could face her, he took in the pure joy in her blue eyes, and he noticed that when she smiled genuinely and wildly she had dimples. He couldn't help but smile at her and want to sing along with them, "The tune will come to you at last!"

"When all are one and one is all, to be a rock and not a roll!" They all sang in harmony, "And she's buying a stairway to heaven."

Stella let out a laugh so pure Sam couldn't help but turn around and smile just as widely as she had, "We sound terrible!" She shouted between laughs which made the boys laugh right along with her.

* * *

Sam walked along the aisle of the ferry, a small bag of M&Ms in his hand, to join up with Stella and Dean. The two were leaning toward each other, eyes locked, deep in conversation. As much as he tried to suppress the feeling, Sam felt a pang of jealousy. "What did I miss?" He asked as he sat down.

"We were just sharing stories; high school and family and whatnot." Dean said as he turned to Sam with a small smile still plastered on his face.

Stella's smile was big and her eyes were bright, "Dean just finished telling me about your guys' mom, she sounded incredible. I wish I had the chance to meet my mom the way you guys did." How she was so cool to their time-travel experiences and so at ease with all their crazy stories and experiences the pair will never even begin to fathom.

"Did you not know your mom very well?" Sam asked while leaning toward her the way Dean had done.

She pursed her lips and scrunched them off to the side, "Not exactly; my mom had a bad habit of abandoning the family."

Sam raised his eyebrows and sat back a little, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What would even make her want to?"

She shrugged her this shoulders and brought her knee up to her chest, "Unsolved mystery; I guess she just got sick of us, or something. I pretty sure there is a valid reason why but my dad doesn't talk about it." While she said the last part Stella's voice got quieter and her eyes wandered out over the water behind the window.

After a few minutes Dean broke the silence. "So, you made us drive to Edmonds and hop on a ferry; wanna tell us where we're going yet?"

She instantly peeled her eyes away from the scene in front of her and smiled, "La Push."

"Isn't that Twilight town?" Dean asked while pulling his eyebrows together in disgust. Eyebrows, which Stella thought, were too perfectly manicured to belong to a kick-ass hunter. All in all, she couldn't help but think the Winchester's were far too pretty for this line of work.

Her smile instantly fell, "No. Well, yes, but no. La Push is my favourite place on the planet, so don't shit all over it with your Twilight garbage. Plus, from what you guys have told me, Twilight got it all wrong." She said with a half-smirk, an attempt to hide her real smile from shining through.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio drove down the long gravel road leading to La Push, trees surrounding the impala. "Any idea where we're gonna stay?" Dean asked, looking up in the rear-view mirror to meet Stella's eyes.

She looked up from her phone and met his gaze, "It's called the Quileute Oceanside Resort. It's like a step up from where you guys normally stay. Just keep going straight through the reservation until you run out of road; the res school is at the end of the road and the resort is right by it."

When they pulled up to the resort they all piled out and made their way into the lobby. Dean and Sam made their way to the check-in while Stella walked around the small shop looking at their assortment of mugs and sweatshirts. "Hey!" A girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes said walking up to Stella, "I haven't seen you before; are you from around here?"

Stella set down the mug and turned to the girl, "Uhm, not really; I'm from Auburn."

The girl kinda laughed at herself and stuck her hand out toward Stella, "Oh, well, I'm Bailey. And, to be blunt, my friend Matty was saying you were cute so I came over to talk to you."

She kinda laughed and quickly moved her eye's away from Bailey's. "Thanks, I guess." She looked back up and noticed Sam watching her so she looked back to Bailey, "I take it you're from here?"

Bailey nodded and smiled widely, "Yeah! Well, not here here, but I'm from Forks. My friends and I just stopped in for a pass so we can have a bonfire tonight on the beach. You should totally come!"

Stella couldn't help but smile at how happy and eager she was, "Sure, I'll ask my-"

Dean had walked up and placed his hand on Stella's slender shoulder, "Ask us what?" He said with a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Can I go to a bonfire tonight with Bailey?"

Dean tapped his index finger on his lips, "Unsupervised? I don't know.. Last time we left you alone something bad happened."

Bailey laughed at him, the kind of laugh someone has when they're obviously attracted to someone. "Your an idiot." Was Stella's response to Dean.

Dean cracked and smacked the back of her head lightly, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, "Seriously? Let's go." Sam shoved the room key back in his pocket and walked out the door.

Stella just rolled her eyes, "Give me your number. I'll text you when I figure this out."

Bailey took Stella's phone and typed her number in, "Not to pry but.. Are those two.. together?"

* * *

Stella and Sam walked down the long sandy beach while Dean stayed in the room to catch up on some sleep. "It's a lot better if you take your shoes off." She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Is that so?" Sam asked, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets and looking down at her. Her 5'2" frame looked even smaller next to his 6'4" self.

She looked down and nodded, "I know it's cold and a little damp but it's way better than shoes." She looked up to him and saw that he had a small smile on his face, "Seriously. Do it for me. Please?"

Sam pulled his hand out of his pocket and rubbed his forehead, "Fine. You better be right about this." He said with a small laugh as he bent down to untie his shoe.

When Sam wasn't paying attention Stella took the opportunity to shove his giant frame to the ground and he grabbed her foot and took her down with him when she tried to run away. "Sammy!" She said between laughs.

With his hand on her ankle he pulled her toward him with ease. Stella was on her stomach so Sam crawled on top of her and straddled her tiny waist, pinning her hands up over her head with one of his giant ones. He began to tickle her middle with his free hand, "Don't call me Sammy!" He said, smiling. Her laughter seemed to do that to him.

Tears were running down her face and she was gasping for breath, "Sam! I'm sorry! Just stop - Please!" She said between breaths.

Sam finally gave up and rolled off her to lie in the sand beside her. She quickly stood up and ran over to the water freezing water, not even caring enough to roll up the legs of her jeans. Sam leaned up on his elbows and just watched the way she kicked and played in the water all by herself momentarily forgetting the danger she was in, not that she wanted to think about it. All he could make out was her silhouette because the sun was setting behind her, but the way the sun shone through her hair and she danced made him slowly fall in love with this moment in time.

Before he realised it, Stella fell flat on her ass in the water and screamed as a wave washed over her head. Her attention suddenly snapped up to Sam as she heard his hearty laugh from across the beach. She slowly stood up and crossed over to him, "Sam, give me a hug."

Sam jumped up to his feet and back away slowly, "Noo way"

"Come on, Sam." She said with her arms spread making her way over to him.

He turned to run but she quickly caught up and pounced on him, taking him to the ground with her. "You're such a dork." He said while laughing at her. She smiled brightly and shook out her wet hair with her right hand, the other hand placed firmly on his chest. Sam stood up and reached his hands down to help her up.

She stood up and brushed all the sand off her wet jeans, "Wanna do me a huge favour?"

He bent down to pick up his lone shoe, "What would that be?"

She looked up from behind her thick lashes, "Wanna carry me back to the hotel? I feel gross." He looked down at her which made her smile, her dimples becoming prominent.

Every time she smiled he felt the need to do whatever it took to make that smile even bigger; he adored the way her eyes shone and her dimples stood out when she smiled. "Of course." He turned around and bent down so she could climb on his back, "Hop on."

She did as she was told and wrapped her thin arms around his neck as he towed her back to the hotel room the three of them were sharing, "Oh, Sam? One more favour..?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow a t-shirt and a pair of boxers? I forgot to do laundry." She let go with one arm and used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair which made his scalp tingle and the sensation found it's way to his spine and soon to his stomach.

Picturing her in his clothes, which would obviously be huge and hanging off her tiny body, made him smile to himself. "Sure thing."

Stella moved her hand back to where it was before so she was once more holding on with both arms around his neck, she resorted to resting her chin on the top of his head, "Thanks, Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Stella, oh Stella, let down thy's hair!" Bailey hollered from below the window of the trio's room. The three of them had fallen asleep in the living room watching a movie on Sam's laptop. Dean was seated in the recliner which left the couch to Sam and Stella, she had laid down on the couch and had her legs on top of Sam, which he then placed his giant hands on top of.

Stella flung the blanket off her and carefully tried to slide out from under Sam's hand. She made her way over to the balcony and opened the door and slowly slipped out into the cold night air to find Bailey and her friend below the balcony. "Shh! What are you doing?"

Even in the dark, Stella could see how bright Bailey's teeth were when she smiled, "Bonfire, remember?"

Stella quietly laughed to herself, "Lemme grab a jacket and shoes. You a cheerleader?"

Bailey looked confused, "Yeah, how did you know? And why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch, and cause we're gonna cradle; I can't go out the front. Quickly teach your friend what to do; I'll be back in a sec." She turned around and quietly made her way into her room grabbing her yellow Northface windbreaker and her beat-up pair of Ugg slippers. Before leaving the room she made sure to grab her phone in case one of the boys woke up wondering where she ran off to.

On her way out the door she stole a glance at Sam. Guilt quickly washed over her as she looked at how innocent he was when he slept. "Hurry!" She heard Bailey whisper-yell from below. She silently closed the slider and vaulted over the railing into the pair's waiting arms. "I take it you're a flyer?" Bailey asked once Stella had both feet on the ground.

Stella's lips pulled up into a half-smile, "I take it you're a base?" She said while adjusting the pair of boxers Sam had lent her.

"Yesmam! I also fly on occasion." The boy who Bailey had brought along let out a light cough, "Oh! I almost forgot! Stella, this is Matty," she said gesturing to the boy beside her. One could consider him tall, but next to Sam or even Dean he would look short. His hair was a sandy brown that matched his eyes. "He was the one that thought you were cute."

Matty let out a sigh, "Thanks, Bailey." He mumbled under his breath.

"Anytime." She smiled as they began to climb over the log on their way down the beach, "So, we got a lot of food and soda, radio, fireworks, ect. We used to always bring beer down cause it's a res, ya know? But apparently under-age drinking is still a no-no."

Stella let out a light laugh, "No shit?" Bailey flipped Stella off which made her and Matty laugh, "What do you guys normally do for fun up here?"

Bailey shrugged, "Drugs. I don't, but a lot of people do. There's always surfing but you can only do that about two months out of the year." They approached a group of teenagers sitting in a circle on the beach around a fire, Mumford & Sons was playing on the portable radio someone had brought while they group laughed and ate. "Guys!" Bailey yelled when they got close enough, "This is Stella."

The group said their hello's and a very buff guy scooted over to give her room to sit down on the log. He was attractive, she thought, but way too ripped. She thought back to Sam and how he was pretty much perfect. A little stubborn and protective, but she really can't complain. They all sat and joked for a few hours until blankets had to be pulled out so they wouldn't be forced to retreat back to their warm homes. "Midnight! The witching hour is upon us, my friends!" A tall girl with blonde hair yelled amongst the laughter.

"Oh, shut it." Bailey laughed, "We get enough of that from tourists, we don't need that from you too." A few people laughed while most mumbled or screamed their complaints about the Twilight fans invading the area.

"Stella?"

She turned around to face whoever had said her name from outside the circle. "Andy?" Her eyes widened as soon as they adjusted to the darkness, "What are you doing here?"

He walked a little closer but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Matty glaring at him, "I have family up here and decided to go for a walk. Speaking of which, wanna join me? It'll only be for a few minutes." He added when he noticed when he noticed her debating.

"Sure, why not." She got up from her perch on the log and made her way over to Andy but Matty grabbed her wrist so she would stop, "Yeah, Matty?"

His eyes were hard, "Don't go."

She gently pulled her hand away and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Matty ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head lightly, unsure of what to say, "I just.. I have a really bad feeling about this guy, Stella. He's giving off a bad vibe."

She smiled awkwardly, "It's fine, we went to school together. We're just gonna go for a walk and catch up a wee bit."

He sighed and shook his head, "Stella-"

"It's fine. If I'm not back in 20 minutes send a search party if it makes you feel better." She said with a light laugh. She made her way to Andy and the pair began their walk.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Dean grumbled as he woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He stalked over to open it when the person pushed their way through.

The guy made his way into the living room and paced for a minute, unsure of what they were looking for, "I need your help!"

Sam finally made his way into a sitting position, "What's going on? Where's Stella?" He asked, noticing the empty spot next to him on the couch.

The guy brought both of his hands up to his face and ran them down in frustration, "I don't know! You guys are the Winchesters, right?"

Dean closed the door and slowly made his way to the guy, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Matt, or Matty. My aunt and I have been following you guys since the incidents in Auburn-"

"Wait, what? Why have you been following us?" Sam interrupted, more confused than ever. And, frankly, ashamed that he hadn't noticed they had been followed.

Matty sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, "We were looking after Stella."

"Why?" Dean asked, angry and taken back.

Matty sighed once more, "Because my aunt is her mom. The thing that is after her was after her sister before her and even her mom before that. We knew it would go after Stella so when the attacks started happening we started keeping tabs on her, waiting for it to strike. Then you two show up.."

"Are you guys hunters?" Sam asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, and the thing we are hunting has the girl we are all trying to protect."


	8. Chapter 8

"She's not answering her phone!" Dean yelled angrily as he forcefully shoved the phone back in his pocket. The three of them were nearing the end of the beach where a small barrier of rocks separated the beach and tribal school from the small marina, beyond the water were two small but very tall islands.

Matty took off for the rocks and quickly climbed his way up, "Call her again! I think I saw a light over here." Dean called her and a light was shining from a hole under some large rocks, he reached in and pulled out the damaged smart phone, "Well, I found her phone."

Sam walked over to where Matty was standing and started looking around, "I don't know if she dropped it intentionally or not, but it's a start." His gaze wandered off to the islands, "There."

Dean climbed up to join them, "Why there? How are we even supposed to get up there; it's surrounded by water and it's going to be impossible to even get up to where the trees are."

Sam was already making his way to the marina on the other side of the tribal school, "We're feds, I think they'll let us use a boat." Sure enough, it was easy to get a boat; no one exactly wants to fight with FBI agents. Sam drove the boat up onto the land between the two islands he was sure Stella was on and after tying the small motor boat to a tree, they made the steep climb up the biggest island, having to grab onto trees on the way up. Dean made Matty stay with the boat, insisting he was tired of teenagers.

* * *

"Will you stop fighting me? It really is annoying." Andy said as he shoved a rag in her mouth. "It's totally useless, actually. I'm much stronger than you." He smiled smugly at her once more.

Stella narrowed her eyes into a sinister glare. Andy turned to light a small fire a few feet away from her, "Chilly." He remarked. "You know, it wasn't exactly easy to get you here. All the planning, all the rejection, it took decades. Literally." He got up and moved closer to her, sitting on a log so his face was mere inches from hers, "I had a thing for your mommy back in the day; something about virgins. Particularly the ones in high school. Sure, I could always kill them and eat their hearts when they were asleep, but I'm still physically a teenage boy, I like a chase. Now that I think about it, she was right where you are now," he placed his finger to his pursed lips, "Same situation. Different location." he then moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a knife, "When John Winchester came and saved her. He thought he killed me, but the moron counted wrong; needed to stab me 7 times, not 6. Anyway, I still wanted your mom, but she was pregnant, ew. Your sister was a slut and I didn't want that at all. But then there was you." He smiled widely and his fangs momentarily came into view before retracting.

Stella let out a small whimper while tears ran down her face, "Oh, sh, sh. It'll be okay." He slowly ran the blade down her tiny forearm causing blood to run out, as she let out a muffled scream. He placed his mouth to the wound and slowly licked up the trail he had just cut, "You need a balanced diet. Now that I think of it, do you even eat? Also, quit smoking, it affects your blood." His mouth slowly turned up into a smile once more, "Oh. You don't eat. And smoking diminishes your appetite." She squeezed her eyes closed to prevent more tears. "Going through high school multiple times teaches me this. You're a very pretty girl, you should have eaten more. But then again, I've seen you in 7th grade, it's probably a good thing that you did stop. You were a pretty ugly girl!" He said with a low laugh.

"Anyway, on with the show!" He closed in on her and suddenly paused, "Oh, music! You like the Carpenters, right? I remember the first time we talked you mentioned you were embarrassed for liking the Carpenters." He laughed darkly to himself and started to play Top Of The World on his phone as he carved and sliced her.

A shot rang through the trees, sending Andy flying back. "Playing that while you torture someone? That's fucked up." Dean said, his gun still raised.

Sam was working on untying Stella and when her arms were finally free she threw them around Sam's neck in a bone-crushing hug, he didn't even care she was staining his shirt with her blood. "Dean! You need to stab him 7 times! A bullet won't do anything!" She yelled as she noticed Andy get back up.

Sam grabbed her face and held her there so she had to look at him, "Did he say that?" She nodded and he racked his brain for any creature that needed to be stabbed 7 times, "Okami!" He let go of her face and ran to go help his brother while she worked on untying her ankles.

The brothers knew they couldn't do anything and opted for just tying him up in the same restraints he had used on Stella. "Bobby method?" Dean asked, as they drug Andy back down the hill to the boat.

Sam had decided to carry Stella on account of her loss of blood on top of her not eating would have made it nearly impossible for her to make it back on her own, "I don't see another option. We'll just use the boat propeller."

Stella cringed and hid her face in Sam's shoulder as Matty helped Dean feed Andy into the propeller, he soothingly rubbed her back the entire time after he noticed her shaking, either from fear or cold he was unsure.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Stella were back in the impala heading for central Nebraska. Stella had heard from Matty that her mom was at the Roadhouse, and Sam and Dean couldn't really pass up an opurtunity to see Jo and Ellen, Jo in particular for Dean. "So, your cousin called you hot?" Dean asked, with a little laugh.

She sighed, "Apparently he said that cause he knew Bailey would want to talk to me, which would help him out in the long run."

Dean still laughed, "Either way, you're cousin called you hot!"

Stella smacked his arm, "I'd hit you harder if you guys didn't save my ass multiple times. But it still doesn't make any sense as to how he could control the wolves."

"Okami means literally, 'great god,' 'great spirit,' or 'wolf,' depending on how you translate it." Sam said, looking up from the map. "Which probably explains it. I don't know if when dad or Bobby dealt with one any wolves were involved, though."

It was another few hours before they reached Nebraska and being as how late it was they checked into a hotel about two hours away from the Roadhouse. Stella had decided to pay for the hotel this time; as a treat she picked the nicest room in the nicest hotel in their area. Dean and Sam had their own beds and Stella took to the couch.

It was around 3am when Sam was awoken by the faint sound of crying from the other side of the room, "Stella?"

She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah?"

"You were crying." He stated, sitting up and turning to face her. Her hair was going in all different directions, a result of her tossing and turning in her sleep. And he loved it.

She tried to smoothe her hair out, "I was? I was asleep, I guess I didn't notice. Sorry for waking you."

Sam sighed and flipped the shite satin sheets down, "Come here." He patted the bed beside him. Stella got up and crossed the room dragging her feet the whole way because she was too tired to pick them up. She got into the bed and wrapped herself in the warm sheets; they smelled like Sam, like soap, cologne, and gun powder. As she was drifting out of conciousness she could have sworn that Sam placed a gentle kiss on her hair before rolling over and falling alseep facing the other direction.


End file.
